1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor substrate processing systems and more particularly to a substrate support apparatus for retaining a substrate in a processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of substrates, such as semiconductor wafers and displays, a substrate support is used to retain a substrate during a particular manufacturing process. The substrate support apparatus may include an electrostatic chuck for attracting and retaining a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, during a manufacturing process such as in a physical vapor deposition (PVD) processing system, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processing system, etching system, and chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) system. In substrate processing equipment, the electrostatic chuck may be detachably secured to a pedestal within the process chamber that is capable of raising and lowering the height of the chuck and substrate.
In a typical chamber process, energized process gas is used to process a substrate for depositing or removing material. During processing, the desired temperature of the substrate for a given process may vary greatly. For example, low processing temperatures such as around −60° C. or higher processing temperatures of around 350° C. may be necessary for various manufacturing steps. Methods for fine tuning the temperature of the electrostatic chuck help achieve desired temperatures over such large processing temperature ranges.